vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Q (Star Trek)
|-|Q= |-|Q Continuum= |-|Q-Prophet= Summary The Q '''are a race of godlike, higher-dimensional beings beings featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and in Star Trek: Voyager. Known for their "omnipotence," throughout the universe, the Q generally do as they please, inflicting strife and lording over other beings as if they were gods without any fear of consequences or accountability (except that of the Q Continuum's), even if the effects of such were unintended, causing many races to both revere and fear them. However, they have also served in advisory or beneficial roles, such as the arbiter to the United Federation of Planets' flagship captain, played by John de Lancie, who eventually struck up a sort of master/student or even possibly friend bond with its human captain. Living in a state of near total static, the '''Q Continuum have existed possibly forever outside of time in another realm, having "always been and always being," according to their own words. Having "experienced and done all that there is to do or see," they live in equilibrium, only doing anything out of boredom or fancy. When one Q, Quinn, decides that he is sick of this placid existence, he deems it fit to commit suicide, a declaration that sparks great outcry and sends great rifts throughout the whole of the Continuum, leading to a bloody civil war that does massive damage to the space-time continuum, but finally introduces change into their previously stagnant existence. The Q-Prophet was a being formed from the fusion of Q '''and the last of the subspace higher-dimensional wormhole aliens known as the '''Prophets, the gods of Bajor, featured in the canon IDW Comics' publishing, The Q Gambit. When the Continuum and the Prophets face extinction at the hands of the higher-dimensional entities known as the Pah-Wraiths, the demons of Bajor, the last Prophet comes to combine his powers with Q in order to form a transcendent being which far exceeded the power that either of them had previously possessed. Using this form, Q was able to annihilate that universe's version of Dukat, who had successfully manifested his plan of transcending his material existence and becoming the Emissary of the Pah-Wraiths, who were preparing to conquer the entire multiverse, as well as the rest of the Pah-Wraiths, returning the displaced captains of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Deep Space Nine back to their home continuums. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A '''| '''High 2-A | High 2-A, possibly higher Name: Q | Q Continuum | Q-Prophet Origin: Star Trek Gender: '''Genderless, but can vary | Genderless | Inapplicable '''Age: '''Unknown, possibly timeless | Timeless | A few minutes '''Classification: Godlike being | Continuum of godlike beings | Fusion of two godlike beings Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4, and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), can give other beings Q powers without restrictions, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can kill them if they endure too much punishment. A suicidal Q was unable to kill himself, and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's dimensional self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Nullification (Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters) | The same to a far higher degree, as well as Summoning and a far higher degree of Power Nullification and Power Granting | All of the above to a much higher degree, as well as Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Could presumably survive the destruction of his entire realm, as well as the realm of the Pah-Wraiths), Immortality (Type 5), possible resistance to Power Nullification and Durability Negation (Was unfazed by the thought of challenging every Pah-Wraith, beings who were able to resist Q-Weapons), Existence Erasure and resistance to Existence Erasure (Erased Dukat and his Pah-Wraith possessor from existence after being completely unaffected by Dukat attempting to do the same to him), Fusionism and Omniscience Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '(Existed in a realm outside of the multiverse which transcended space-time and subspace alike, the latter of which being a dimension which was home to "infinite domains and universes". Vastly superior to the Travelers, beings who transcended space-time, could create universes, and were stated to be from a higher dimension imperceptible to humans. The Q were able to effortlessly affect the laws of the space-time continuum to a much higher degree than the former with their vast reality warping powers, redefining the laws of reality with merely a snap of their fingers, such as the gravitational constant of the universe. When the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager visited the Q Continuum, they were unable to perceive the true nature of its reality from the limitations of their perspective. The same crew later made contact with photonic subspace aliens from the fifth dimension, who viewed the crew of the Voyager as non-existent fiction, corroborating the likelihood of the Continuum being at least a 5-dimensional reality. Q Weapons ignore conventional durability) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(The Q Continuum as a whole exists in a nexus outside of the space-time continuum in a region of higher subspace, and consists of thousands or possibly even hundreds of thousands of Q working in tandem, multiplying their collective power by an incalculable amount. Can effortlessly remove or completely nullify another Q's powers, as well as grant or give powers to those whom they collectively deem worthy of such) | '''High Multiverse level+, possibly higher (After Spock's mind-meld with Q allowed the last Prophet, another 5-D being, to enter and become one with Q, the unified being was able to reach a new level of existence that transcended the two's previous dimensional state, and could perceive and was present in "all dimensions," of which in "The Nth Degree TNG," there was stated to likely be 10 or 26 of (being references to Superstring and Bosonic String Theory), and possibly a countless number more, as subspace was considered a point of entry to higher dimensions, and contained "infinite layers". After being unfazed by the power of Dukat empowered by a multitude of Pah-Wraiths (who were stated as being superior to the Continuum), the Q-Prophet was able to annihilate his existence with a mere hand gesture, and stated that they could destroy the rest of them with ease, also implying that they had transcended the likes of the Continuum itself) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '(Speedblitzed another 5-D being) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: High Multiverse level+ (A suicidal Q, Quinn, cannot kill himself even with the effects of the Big Bang. Shows complete resistance to phenomena of all kinds, including space-time damage in the regular universe as a result of Q Weapons being discharged. Unaffected by the powers of other individual Q) | High Multiverse level+ '''(An individual Q was not capable of affecting the Continuum at large in any feasible way. Even damage from Q Weapons was completely negated at their behest, and did not damage their realm whatsoever. Contains the combined durability of at least thousands of Q) | '''High Multiverse level+, possibly higher '(Unaffected by another empowered 5-D being's full-powered existence erasing attack (The Pah-Wraiths were stated to be superior to the Q, and especially so while in their own domain), which Q replied merely "tingled". Should likely be unaffected by weapons and attacks that negate durability) 'Stamina: Limitless | Unknown | Limitless Range: 'High Multiversal+ (Can affect a multitude of different timelines, and infinite other universes and domains as well as at least one higher dimension through the manipulation of subspace) | High Multiversal+ (Should have a far superior range to merely a single Q) | High Multiversal+, likely far higher (Stated that they were capable of "seeing things better," across "all dimensions", of which 10 and 26 of have been alluded to.) '''Standard Equipment: 'Q-Weapons '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Possibly Omniscient (The collective intelligence of the Q should be much higher than that of an individual) | Omniscient (Stated his knowledge and ability to see was greater than it had ever been, and that he could see across, "all dimensions".) Weaknesses: Weapons made by other Q. | None notable | None notable Key: Q and Individual Q's | The Q Continuum |''' Q-Prophet''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) ZeedMillenniummon's Profile (High 2-A Versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Physics Users Category:Fusions Category:Tier 2